Gundam Love
by Terra Q Trepe
Summary: YAOI! Quatre and Wufei had a secret that only one person know. how will everyone else hand'll it when they tell them?


A/N this is just a short story about Quatre and Wufei and how they tell the others about their love for one another. Oh and I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Gundam Love  
  
"War! What is that? A battle that what it is! A bloody battle to kill other people in the most disturbing way. I despise war! I hate it, but I know people have to fight to restore peace. I am someone who restores the peace; yet I do not fight. The war is over yes but I am still needed to keep the peace; yet I do not fight."  
  
"No! We do! We protect Relena like gentlemen should."  
  
"Gentleman, you! Sorry but the words Duo and Gentleman do not go together!"  
  
"Hay what is that meant to mean?"  
  
"Now, now boys calm down."  
  
"Sorry Relena!"  
  
"It's okay, now all five of you out; I'm going to have to start all other again now."  
  
"But Relena, one of us has to stay with you at all times!"  
  
"Good point Wufei! Okay ever Trowa or Heero!"  
  
"Why them?"  
  
"Because I know they won't start talking halfway though my taping."  
  
"Well I've got a report to write." (Like he always dose)  
  
"How long will that take Heero?"  
  
"Not long, can you stay here till then?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Good now that's sorted! Everyone out." *door shuts* "Now to start again!"  
  
/ /  
  
"Trust you to do that duo!"  
  
"What! I was just playing."  
  
"Relena has been working really hard; these magazine questions come, while she's meant to be resting. I want her to just finish and rest. And like Quatre said you go and pull a stunt like that!"  
  
"Ha! Duo getting told off!"  
  
"And you Quatre, didn't help egging him on!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Now just leave her alone." *Heero leave's room*  
  
"Geezs what his problem?"  
  
"Leave out duo. He's worried about Relena."  
  
"Yeah still I was only having a little fun."  
  
"Can't you ever be serious while working? Good you're like a little kid."  
  
"Well sorry for being the only one out of us five to have a sense of humour."  
  
"Stop fighting! Please Wufei sit down." *Wufei sits next to Quatre* "look I'm not taking sides in your little fight but Wufei right Duo, there are time for fun and for being serious."  
  
"Yeah whatever! I'm going to meet Hilde." *Duo leaves*  
  
/ /  
  
"Yes, it is true that I am seeing one of the pilots, but I'll let you guess who." *Press the stop button* "Well that really didn't take long. Hay Trowa you can go now!"  
  
"Still got to stay with you."  
  
"Well let's go find someone else then, yes?" *both leave room and go down stairs.*  
  
"Hay Relena, finished?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Great.I'm sorry for earlier!"  
  
"No need to. Duo should be the one saying sorry!"  
  
"Well I got to get to the circus, could you two watch Relena until Heero finishes?"  
  
"Sure Wufei and I will do it!" *Trowa leaves* "I'll go and get some tea." *Quatre leaves*  
  
"Hay Wufei How's your relationship with Quatre going?"  
  
"Alright! We're still thinking about how to tell the others!"  
  
"Oh well I'm sure they'll be alright with it! After all they are your friends."  
  
"Yeah your right." *Quatre enters with tea* "Quatre we're telling them today!"  
  
"What are you sure we should?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well okay then! All together or one at a time?"  
  
"Don't know! Relena what do you think?"  
  
"Well when Heero comes in you both tell him, and then later Quatre you tell Trowa and Wufei tells Duo."  
  
"Great idea Relena!"  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"What's a good idea?" *Heero enters*  
  
/ /  
  
"Well that's different!"  
  
"What is that meant to mean?" *angry*  
  
"Well I've though that you would say that Wufei!"  
  
"I'm aloud to have a say in this to you know!"  
  
"I never said you didn't!"  
  
"Hay forget that. Duo and Trowa's back. Right Heero and I are out of here."  
  
"Yeah Good luck. Just hope they don't freak-out."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Yes, but what about Duo?"  
  
"Good point, so happy your telling him Wufei!" *Heero and Relena leave the house* "Well I'm going to wait for Trowa at the front door, I'll tell Duo you want to speck to him."  
  
"Quatre wait." *Wufei kisses Quatre* "Okay now you can go!"  
  
"And I though Duo had a spilt personality!" *Wufei leaves* "Well no turning back now." *Door opens, Trowa and Duo walk in* "Hi guys. Duo, Wufei wants you in the front room"  
  
"Oh okay!" *Duo leaves*  
  
"Hay Trowa can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure" *they walk into the kitchen* "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong. It just that I have to tell you something about Wufei and I!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
*Quatre sat down* "We're gay! Wufei and I that is. We've been in a relationship for three weeks now!"  
  
".!!"  
  
"Trowa! Trowa are you okay?"  
  
"Fine! Just a little shocked, that's all. Did anyone know?"  
  
"Yeah Relena. She walked in while we were kissing, and we told her."  
  
"Oh. I'm guessing Wufei is telling Duo now, but what about Heero? Is Relena telling him? I saw them leave together!"  
  
"No. Wufei and I told him earlier."  
  
/ /  
  
"Well that's a bit of a shock. And Quatre's telling Trowa now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow! I would never of guessed you two of all people would be gay!"  
  
"Well then you don't really know us as well as you think you do." *Trowa and Quatre walk in* "All done?"  
  
"Yes." *Quatre sits next to Wufei*  
  
"This is going to be a little hard to get use to!"  
  
"Not really!" *Heero and Relena walked in* "I'm use to it."  
  
"Look it doesn't matter how long it takes to get use to it, I'm just happy that I'm not the only one how knows." *Everyone smiled and talked the rest of the night* 


End file.
